


少年地

by PumpkinWood



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWood/pseuds/PumpkinWood
Summary: Isak探索成人世界





	少年地

1.  
Isak知道第一次没有那么容易，porn都是骗人的，他知道。  
\------------------------------------------------------  
一年级的时候他半无心半有意地打开过一个gayporn网站，它们总是很狡猾地给你看几十秒片段，然后就要收费了。他当然不会特地花几百克朗在这件事情上面，而且那些画面看起来也不是那么吸引人——说实话。后来他从Eskild那套到了一个网站的账号和密码，他自以为做得天衣无缝，完美地利用了Eskild喝醉以后对谁都掏心掏肺的特点。但他很快就开始怀疑这些小电影值不值得压上Eskild对他的信任，因为它们千篇一律——一样的程序，一样的声音，只是场景和服装（还有脸和身材）变了变。  
刺激还是有的。Isak是一个“非常非常典型的青少年”，用这位自诩为Guru的室友的话来说，但他从不浪费自己的活力。右手很显然不是一个称职的伙伴，女孩也不是。他每次都能把Magnus怼得无话可说，即使事实是他和Magnus在经验上半斤八两，只不过没Magnus那么饥渴，那么在别人看来他就显得十分老道了。  
Magnus应该是他的朋友中唯一一个在porn中寻求出口的人。所以某一天当他们再度提起这个话题时，Isak问了他这样一个问题：  
“你不觉得它们都千篇一律吗？”  
Magnus给了他一个不敢相信的眼神：“你在说什么？Porn？它们是世界上最配得上千奇百怪这个词的东西。”  
“也许只是你看得太多了。”Mahdi说。  
“不不不，我认真的。你们知道吗，有一个女孩，我想她是练过瑜伽还是什么，她特别柔软，所以她能自己……”  
Jonas和Mahdi笑起来。  
Isak不想知道女孩能做什么。  
千奇百怪？  
他十分怀疑。  
这次以讽刺为名的试探在Magnus一惊一乍的解说中宣告破产。这之后Isak对porn还是持着原来的态度，无论如何变换，最终还是一样的——

 

“结合，人生的终极目标。”  
他的社会学老师说。  
“食物进入身体是一种结合，人穿衣服是一种结合，人进入社会是一种结合，我们无时无刻不在和空气结合。”一头白发、系着大朵印花丝巾的女教师在黑板上写上大大的“结合”。  
“事实上，世界万物都处在一种结合的可能性之中。”  
Isak有时怀疑她拥有类似灵媒的神秘身份。  
“当然！”她忽然提高音调，惊醒了坐在Isak前面打瞌睡的Magnus，“还有人与人的结合，一种极其普遍的情况，我知道在座的各位都在想什么，现在的青少年，满脑子都是活sai（I）运动，但我想说的并不仅仅是这个……”  
四周泛起一阵窃笑声。  
另一个怀疑是这位灵媒女士直到今天还是处女，坊间传言只有处女才能将灵力发挥到极致——Isak的思绪开始飘飘荡荡。  
Magnus回过头来：“这节是社会课还是生理课？”  
“睡觉课。”Isak说。  
“Fossbakken先生，你对结合怎么看？”  
“什么？”Magnus满脸“wtf”。  
结合。Isak想，拍porn的人算不算在结合？  
“这个问题，应该分别考虑。”Jonas说。  
“对，如果他们恰好是一对，那也算得上是结合。”Mahdi附议。  
“如果照灵媒女士的说法，就算不是一对也是结合。”Magnus清了清嗓子，“世界万物都处在结合之中。”  
“对，你尤其擅长和空气还有右手结合。”Isak对他说。  
“嘿！”Jonas和Mahdi向他投来肮脏又赞叹的眼神。  
Isak开始把话题引导其他地方去，在他们发现他最近提到“porn”的次数有些多之前。

\------------------------------------------------------

“真的，Isak，如果你有什么问题要问你的Guru，就不要旁敲侧击。”Eskild放下杯子。  
“什么？我没有旁敲侧击。”Isak觉得自己被冒犯了，“我没有问题要问你。”  
“哈哈，你来找我只有两个情况，一，冰箱里没有食物了，二，你有关系重大而只有我可以解答的问题。”  
“我以为我们是朋友，朋友之间聊天不需要理由。”Isak翻了个白眼。  
“不，我们是室友，非常冷漠的那种。”  
“好的好的，我要走了。”他作势转身。  
“好的好的，我们是好朋友，非常亲密的那种。”Eskild败下阵来，“你不应该再用撅嘴这一招，我觉得这只对你的男朋友有用。”  
Isak捂住眼睛，他发誓他没有撅嘴。  
“那么……你和JamesDean有什么不和谐吗？”  
Isak花了一秒钟来反应James Dean是何方神圣，在Even半强制性的“电影教育”下，他大概能把人名和脸对上号了。然后他又花了一秒将James Dean和他的电影导师联系起来，头一回想完全同意Eskild的话。  
“不不不，我们没有任何问题。”  
也许是他回答得太干脆利落，Eskild看起来不太相信，但还是耐着性子问：“那么就是——你又发现什么新大陆了？”  
Isak咬了咬嘴唇，一定程度上Eskild说得没错，但这不是新大陆，还是一片他早就踏上但是迟迟没有去探索的大陆。  
好吧，要把这个问题问出口还真的有点困难。  
他咽了一口口水。  
“无意冒犯，但是你是一号还是零号？”  
Eskild被嘴里的水呛得满脸通红。  
Isak盯着他手里的杯子，觉得自己陷入了一张尴尬的巨网中，他可以想象Eskild接下来炮语连珠的问题。  
但结果是Eskild缓过来以后只是说：“你真的不应该在别人喝水的时候问这个问题。”  
Isak眨了眨眼睛：“我以为这是很日常的问题，鉴于我们两个好像都是gay。”  
Eskild一边点头一边怀疑地看着他：“对我来说很日常，对你来说就有点出乎意料了，对你问喝水的我来说是完全非日常的。问这个干什么？”  
“好奇？”  
这下轮到Eskild翻白眼了：“我们一起住快两年了，你在这个时候突然好奇我是一还是零？”然后他极其戏剧性地捧住胸口，“你该不会是想引诱我吧？已经晚了亲爱的，我待会儿就去告诉Even。”  
Isak腾地站起来，装出决绝的样子：“我们的室友关系要走到尽头了。”  
“好好好，坐下来。我们认真地谈一谈。”  
Isak朝天翻了个白眼，说：“你就告诉我你是什么。”  
Eskild舔了舔嘴唇，这通常是他准备大谈特谈的预兆：“一般来说我是一号，但是我偶尔也做下面的那个，极少的几次。你和Even因为谁上谁下意见不合吗？要我说根本没必要，一切都是顺其自然。呃，就算真的打起来我看你多半是扭不过他的。”  
“什么？为什么你觉得我打不过他？你知道我是有腹肌的吧？”  
Eskild嗤笑了一声，把Isak从上到下看了一遍：“嗯哼，迷你小腹肌。”  
“而且，我们没有因为这个问题意见不合，我已经说过我们俩很好。”  
“那你问我这个问题干什么？”  
Isak沉默了片刻，有些焦虑地盯着Eskild杯中的水在50ml的刻度线上下游移。  
“我想问……一个无关紧要的问题。单纯地出于好奇心。”Isak调整了一下他的帽子，“嗯……做零号痛吗？”

\------------------------------------------------------

大概看过五部小电影以后，Isak总结出了规律。他们接吻，抚摸，互相kou，然后进入正题，经过一番嘿咻以后，摘下套齤子，当然有时候也互换角色。Isak是一个典型的青少年，他还是会为那些肌肉和汗水而震颤，在屏幕里的人张开嘴巴时也不由自主地分开嘴唇，他甚至试过吮齤吸自己的手指，但是放在另一个地方的手指因为恐惧没有进行下去。好吧，干涩。苦涩。尴尬。他的世界充满干涩。  
包括这场对话。  
“我们究竟为什么在吃饭的时候讨论润齤滑油？”Mahdi吃完最后一块华夫饼，“你们让我觉得这些果酱很奇怪。”  
“是Isak先提出来的！”Magnus举起手，“我完全无辜。但是我也很好奇。”  
“不要用‘也，’我没有好奇，这是一个纯粹的学术问题。”  
“我会用，在某些特定时刻。”Jonas给了他一个理解的微笑，“不然会有点干，或者说，不顺手？”  
“等等等等，润齤滑油不是基佬才用的东西吗？”Magnus瞪大眼睛。  
“我去，我没想到你在这方面的经验也几乎为零。”Jonas怼道。  
“你用不代表每个人都用好吗？我就喜欢干涩的感觉。”  
“求求你们。”Mahdi把果酱推开。  
Isak看着那瓶橘色的果酱。  
润滑油。没错，不是只有基佬才用润滑油。

他没有从这场对话中得到任何有用信息，反而因为一个手不稳让整张床单都弥漫着橘子+甘油的味道。Isak无可奈何地在那块地方铺上一件衬衫，身心俱疲地睡去。  
于是他的世界变得又粘稠又干涩。太讨厌了。

和女孩接吻让他觉得太粘稠。她们的唇彩让Isak回忆起那个糟糕的夜晚和他再也没穿过的衬衫。这个世界就不存在既不粘稠又不干涩的东西吗？像是，棒棒糖？  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Even是完全不同的。  
他吻起来是咖啡啤酒烟和小豆蔻。最近啤酒和烟的味道稍有变淡，取而代之的是Eskild塞满冰箱的花草茶，这让他更加甜蜜了。  
Isak简直不愿离开他的嘴唇哪怕一秒，他很坦然地坐在Even的大腿上，派对深紫色的灯光在他的男朋友脸上闪烁，在一个充斥着酒精大齤麻和烟的地方和一个甜甜的男朋友接吻是一件古怪又奇妙的事情。  
Isak没有喝酒，他想，如果Even吻起来是花草茶，那么他不应该破坏这种感觉。  
Isak舔了舔花草茶男朋友的牙齿。  
Even曾经致力于把舌头伸进他的嘴里，因为Isak好像不知道应该怎么张嘴接吻似的，而事实上，他不知道张开嘴后迎接他的是什么。然后他意识到Even是不同的，他是所有既不粘稠又不干涩的总和，他温暖又热烈，同时可以冷冽刺激。  
有时候Isak觉得自己可以一直吻他到地老天荒。问题是，这些吻往往会带来全身性的连锁反应。  
将饥渴上升到了一个全新的高度。  
让Isak手足无措。

“好吧，如果你非要这么问的话，有点痛。”  
2.  
实践出真知。Jonas如是说。  
\----------------------------------  
Isak真的很爱Even，爱到只是趴在他胸前吻他就觉得拥有了全世界。他可以对Even的嘴唇做很多事，啄，吸，咬，磨，轻轻碰两下就躲开，直到Even被他烦（缠）得忍无可忍，Isak就能如愿以偿地体验什么叫被吻到窒息。这当然远远不够，必须要大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，把床单搞得一团糟才可以。  
任何破门而入的人（如果有的话）都会以为他们刚刚结束一场酣畅的性（I）爱马拉松，但事实是他们只用了嘴和手——不包括嘴和手到达的地方。这让Isak既骄傲又遗憾。  
“你真好。”Isak心满意足地把头埋进Even的脖子里，混乱的心跳渐渐平缓下来，“你真好。”  
Even从床头柜上扯来几张纸巾，他摩挲着Isak的背，Isak假装不知道他在暗示自己起来。  
“Baby，你不想黏糊糊地睡觉吧？”  
Isak皱起眉头，嘴唇贴上男朋友的脖子：“不想。但是我也不想起来，你太暖和了。”  
Even的胸腔因为笑而隆隆作响。  
Isak真的很爱Even，爱到把自己擦干净都像是一种浪费。

\--------------------------------------------

“我的第一个女孩安静到让人害怕，我每隔两秒就要看看她是不是晕过去了。”Jonas说。  
其他三人开始吹口哨。“厉害啊。”  
Jonas摇摇头，Isak从他眉毛的纠结中看出一丝无奈。“好吧，那是我最小心翼翼的一次，因为我们两个都是第一次。我们一定程度上是互相帮助。”  
Jonas从来没有跟他说过这件事，Isak还以为他的经验是与生俱来的。  
“什么事情都是循序渐进，这档事就更加了，实践出真知。”  
“Jonas金句簿再加一条。”Isak说。  
他们看向Mahdi。  
“我的第一次绝对算得上一场灾难。”Mahdi用那种梦幻的语气说。  
“你不小心上了个男的？”Magnus问。  
Mahdi叹了一口气：“你绝对想不到。她告诉我她十七岁，实际上她已经四十七岁了。”  
“什么？”Jonas喷出了嘴里的烤肉。  
“你们知道我家旁边原来有一户德国人吧？他们刚搬来的时候我妈叫我去拜访他们，开门的那个人，我以为她是Finngan家的女儿，其实她是Finnigan太太。抛开这一点，其实她还挺不错的。”  
“我日。”  
“天哪。”  
“你他妈屌爆了。”  
他们看向Magnus。  
然后“啊哈哈”地移过头。  
“你们干什么？”  
“我们不是很想知道你和你家猫的故事。”Isak揉了揉嘴巴。  
Jonas和Mahdi附和着点头。  
“去你的，谁跟你说我干过我家的猫了？”  
上课铃响起来，于是并没有第一次的Isak免遭一劫。  
不管你的第一次是和一个玻璃娃娃，一个四十七岁的少女，还是一只猫，可以确定的是，第一次绝对很特别。  
\---------------------------------------------

有些人可以见面不到两分钟就干起来。如果Isak还记得他在gay吧喝的烂醉的那个夜晚，他就会知道什么叫真正的饥渴。  
他和这些人的唯二区别就是：1.他只想和Even干。2.他没有付诸实践。  
第一晚他们只是接吻，很多很多吻，还有抚摸。  
第二次Even大概舔（I）遍了他全身，Isak第一次觉得浑身湿漉漉也可以很舒服。第二天早上他用了嘴。  
第三次。  
第四次。  
第五次。  
酒店那次。  
酒店之后的很多很多次。  
“要简洁。”物理老师说，“看看这些公式，多么简洁！优美！”  
Isak把他们总结为：第一次之前的那次。

\------------------------------------

“你们是看到一个女孩就干还是？”Magnus问。  
没有人回答他。  
“怎么了？这个问题很烂吗？”  
Jonas慢慢地点点头。“这显得我们很混蛋。”  
“听起来像连环杀人狂会做的事情。”Mahdi说。  
“啊。”Magnus恍然大悟，“我的意思是，你们需要先和那个女孩亲热亲热，一起喝一杯之类的然后再干吗？”  
“这个好像是必要工序啊。”  
“你在派对上见到一个辣妹，你很想上她，然后你跟她喝一杯，亲热亲热，找个房间。”Jonas解释。  
Magnus皱了皱鼻子，问：“不需要先表白？”  
Mahdi笑起来：“如果这样，她们反而会觉得你很有问题。感觉像变态连环杀人狂。”  
“Straight up.”Jonas说。  
“等一下，要是你哪天真的不只是想干她呢？”  
Jonas低下头，表情变得柔软起来：“那就得反着来了。”

\------------------------------------------------

 

Eskild摇了摇杯子里的水，说：“首先，你必须做好心理准备。”

 

Isak从来没有这么自信过。即使在他用一个晚上找资料反驳Sana异想天开而信誓旦旦的生物学观点时，他也多少有点不确定。但是现在他肯定自己势在必得，就好像呼吸是一种必然，他要给Even的东西对他而言比呼吸更重要。  
如果他们的第一次Pre-亲密接触因为游泳池里寒冷又潮湿的“前戏”让他只想拥抱，那么第二次当Even蹲下来的时候他就已经在构想这之后的很多很多步骤了，基于他数量不多却绝对精辟的“观剧所得”，他有四十八种方法让Even在融化的同时坚硬如铁。这是一种完美的结合，只需要他一句话或者一个眼神，一种不同寻常的颤抖方式，一声变调的呻（I）吟。这些暗示会直击那个他崇拜的部位，然后Isak就能得到他想要的一切。  
他不会这么做，听起来太狡猾了。  
他不想像个毫无自制力的傻瓜一样扑到Even身上，虽然他已经不止一次这么干过。但这些都是铺垫，漫长的铺垫，他们最终要做的事情和这些都不同，必须是独一无二的。  
Isak架在Even肩膀上的大腿绷紧了，攥紧床单，他看到Even抬头给了他一个鼓励的微笑，酥麻感从腹部一直通到脚趾尖，Isak觉得十分无助，Even的嘴是火热的天堂，也是煎熬的地狱。他决心要让Even更加无助，这位男朋友会融化在他身体里，在不久的将来。  
扶着Isak的大腿，Even加快了速度。  
“操！”Isak腰一软，筋疲力尽地仰倒在床上。  
Even轻轻把Isak的腿放下，爬上来俯视着他。  
“你真火辣，baby。”火辣的男朋友说。  
Isak摇摇头，Even眼里温暖的火花让他头皮发麻。你还没见识到真正的火辣，他想。

\----------------------

“就是说你们先成为情侣，然后再上床？”Magnus问。  
“听起来很魔幻。”Mahdi说。  
Jonas再次展现出他标志性的“我很睿智”式挑眉，说：“假设你接近这个女生不仅仅是为了和她上床，你想和她一起喝咖啡，一起看电影，一起出去玩，说不定还想一起听Justin Bieber。”  
“恶。”Magnus和Mahdi嫌弃地吐吐舌头。  
“我就是举个例子。比起她的三围你更关心她的心情，然后你们就可以展开一段不那么单刀直入的浪漫关系。”  
“你是我们之中唯一一个有过这种体验的人，你说什么就是什么吧，虽然我不太同意。”Mahdi说。  
“我记得Isak也有过。”  
“你说那个他在学校里亲的小妞？”  
“好像是的。”  
“我们谈的是一段长期的，稳定的关系。Isak那种显然不能算。”Mahdi说。  
“啊！我记得！Isak抱她的样子就像抱着一只大型泰迪熊，反正我笑了三天。”Magnus捂着脸。  
“你们他妈的在说些什么？”Isak的注意力从落日回到他的三位朋友身上。  
“我们在谈深刻的人生话题。”  
“我只听到泰迪熊和上床。”他说。  
“你听得很有针对性。”

\------------------------------------------------

“然后你必须弄清楚你和他想要的是什么。如果你们碰巧都是一或者都是零，那场面就会有点尴尬。一般人还是会互相理解的，实在不行就……”  
“就什么？”  
Eskild喝光他的水，站起来：“就再找两个人。”

 

Even想要他。  
从他把Isak抵在墙上亲吻时的力道可以看出。Isak的嘴唇因此肿了好几天。  
从他有意无意在Isak腰窝上摩擦的手掌可以看出。Isak很想把那双手往下移。  
从他因为Isak把腿缠上他的腰而变化的表情可以看出。Isak爱死这个姿势了。  
从他伸进Isak嘴里的手指可以看出。Isak吸住了它们，男朋友为此还脸红了。  
从他把Isak拉到大腿上的次数可以看出。“坐大腿不酷。”Isak说。“但是你喜欢。”Even回答。这一点Isak确实不能否认。  
从他走过润滑油专柜时停在Isak背后的视线可以看出。别问Isak怎么知道的，他就是知道。  
从他挤进Isak两腿之间的腿可以看出。  
从他的嘴唇对Isak背部的迷恋可以看出。Isak猜到他真正迷恋的是哪里。  
从他卫衣口袋里放了将近三个星期的整包安全套可以看出。  
Even想要他。

\-------------------------------------

“我还是不太懂。你们发展了一段浪漫关系，然后呢？”Magnus问。  
“然后我们一起喝咖啡，一起看电影，一起出去玩……”  
“听起来毫无意义。”  
“一起听Justin Bieber。”说完以后Jonas自己也做了个鬼脸。  
“这就是你为什么还是处男的原因，Magnus。”Isak说。  
“什么？你是在说我不听Justin Bieber所以没有女孩愿意和我上床？”  
“不，我是说你总是这么饥渴，女孩会被你吓走。”  
Magnus对着Mahdi伸出了控诉的手指，说：“但是Mahdi也是这样，为什么他就有很多女孩？”  
他们仿佛在认真思考这个问题。  
过了一会儿Mahdi说：“因为我比较帅？”  
“你惹到我了。”Magnus说。  
他们看了会儿夕阳。  
“今天的夕阳格外像煮烂的蛋。”Magnus说，“但是我还是要问，听完Justin Bieber以后干什么？”  
“呃……我们接吻，亲热。”Jonas摸了摸鼻子。  
“然后？”Magnus真诚地望着他。  
“然后我们上床。”  
“然后你们上床。”  
Magnus深深地吸了一口气。  
“所以Eva在床上……”  
“我不会和你聊我女朋友在床上的事情。”Jonas打断他。  
Magnus点点头。  
“前。”三秒以后Jonas补充。  
……  
“这个对话就是一坨屎。”Mahdi总结。  
3.  
Isak从衣柜里找到了他一年级时买的那瓶润滑油，然后扔掉了它。

\--------------------------------

“我开玩笑的。”Eskild说，“我知道你是个充满占有欲的恶魔。”  
Isak用尽全力翻了一个白眼，来掩盖他发红的脸颊。  
“然后最重要的是，做好保护措施。一定要戴套，别翻白眼，Isak，我很严肃地和你说这件事，无论你将来和谁发生关系，一定要戴套知道吗？”  
Eskild摆出和他谈gaypride时的表情。  
Isak慢慢地点头。  
Eskild笑起来，眼里很温暖：“接下来就是享受了，Isak，我知道你知道该做哪些准备。呃，放轻松，别强求。”  
Eskild好像说了很多，好像什么都没说。

\--------------------------------

“我不敢相信她要我们写一份‘结合’报告。简直滑天下之大稽。”Magnus一头撞向桌子。  
“这是小组活动还是独立作业？”Jonas问。  
“不用问了，肯定是独立作业。”Mahdi说，“不然Magnus就可以拿这个当借口要求某个小妞和他‘结合’了。”  
“所以我该怎么办？看点porn怎么样？行不行？我知道那属于二手资料，但是……”  
Jonas把小面包推到他面前，说：“补充体力，我们今天晚上就帮你找一手资料。”  
“我可以帮你记录，兄弟。”Mahdi拍了拍他的肩膀。  
两位朋友击了个掌。  
“我的朋友都疯了。”Isak发了一条ins动态——Magnus疯狂嚼面包。

\----------------------------------

Even今天又穿了那件卫衣——口袋里有安全套的那件，Isak怀疑是不是他自己也忘了口袋鼓囊囊这个事实。  
所以Isak趁他去厨房煎蛋时悄悄把东西拿了出来，藏在枕头底下。  
放轻松，Isak告诉自己，他是你的男朋友，你是他的男朋友，恋人们做恋人们该做的事情。  
但是他邀请Even晚饭以后去超市的时候声音还是颤抖了一下。Even没有听出来。  
男朋友挑起了眉：“冰箱快满了。”  
“不是食物。”Isak吸了一口气，这样说似乎有些明显，“呃，我们可以去随便逛逛。”  
“一个超市date？”Even靠近他。  
Isak点点头：“对，一个超市date。”  
Even笑着给了他一个吻，说“我喜欢你带我去超市date。”  
如果不是Even握着他的手，他很想把它们放在自己的脸上，最好完全盖住。

润滑剂还是摆在一年前的那个位置。在膨化食品和糖果之间，和放沐浴露的柜子紧邻着。  
“乐事，baby？”Even走在他前面，拿起一包分享装的原味乐事。  
Isak计算着走到润滑剂专柜的距离。“好的，乐事。”  
Even哼着变调的Gabrielle。  
Even走路的姿势。  
Even因为热挽起了袖子。Isak用力将视线从他的手臂肌肉上移开。  
“啊，找到了。Kernes……你要芝士味还是烧烤味？”  
大概五十米。Even，你想买润滑剂吗？不行。Even，我们好像从来没有买过润滑剂。不。Even，这里有打折的润滑剂！不不不。  
“Baby？”Even在他眼前摆了摆手。  
“什么？”Isak眨了眨眼。  
“芝士味，烧烤味。”Even一手拿着一包玉米片，歪了歪头，“还是你都要？”  
“呃，芝士味。”  
Even挑起一边眉毛，继续向前走。  
五十米对他来说是很短的。想点中听的话出来，Isak，要听起来即酷又不装逼，充满暗示又不太饥渴。他跟在Even后面，看着他的男朋友把一包又一包膨化食品扔进购物车里。  
“Even，我们是走过来的。”他按住那辆车。  
男朋友皱起了好看的眉毛，说：“我可以一个人把它们全搬回家，Isak，你只需要……让我想想你能做什么。”  
Isak捶了他一拳。  
Even又拿起一包墨西哥少女。“你只需要跟在我后面，很抱歉不能牵着你的手，因为我到时候两手都是购物袋。”他展开一个大大的欠扁的笑。  
“这一点也不符合统筹规划的原则！”  
“噢？我还有一个办法。”他揽着Isak的腰，“我们可以一人拎一袋，另一只手用来牵。”  
Isak翻了个白眼：“我决定牺牲自己跟在你后面。”  
“你太狡猾了。”

操操操。快要走到了。Even大概会直奔糖果区，去买他上周就心心念念的小狮糖。  
润滑剂在沐浴露的里面，所以他没办法顺手拿一瓶，更何况那样的话这次“超市date”就失去了意义。  
恋人们做恋人们该做的事情，恋人们一起探索性爱，从第一步开始。  
Isak咽了一口口水，他看向Even放在他腰侧的手。  
“那只狮子很像你，baby，这就是我要买它的原因。”Even作出侦查糖果区的样子。  
“我一点也……”Isak咳嗽了一声，“不像狮子。”  
“你很像，你的头发和它很像。尤其是你早上刚睡醒的时候。”Even眯起眼睛。  
Isak瞥了一眼沐浴露专柜。他忽然有点希望自己是神奇四侠里的橡皮人。  
“找到了。”Even把购物车往前推。Isak这才意识到他们已经在沐浴露旁边站了一会儿，很明显是他在无意中拉住了Even。  
Isak突然想起几个月前圣诞派对时Even对Magnus说的话。  
我觉得你完全可以做你自己，放手去干，把饥渴提升到一个新的高度。  
放飞自我。  
你不是每天都能找到理由进超市。  
“Even！”

\----------------------------------

Magnus的结合计划失败了。

\----------------------------------

 

“我不知道，Even。”  
Isak不知道他为什么要带Even来买润滑剂，他完全可以神不知鬼不觉地随便买一瓶回家，神不知鬼不觉地涂好，神不知鬼不觉地钻进正在看电影/画画/对着Isak的作业傻笑的Even的被窝里。那么一切就会变得容易得多。  
也就不用面对一个不停问他“这个好不好”“你喜欢这个吗”“这个单词什么意思”的讨人厌的男朋友了。  
但是他愿意永远珍藏Even被自己带到专柜前时的表情。  
那是一个非常适合做成动图的表情——当你告诉你的男朋友你想买润滑剂时.gif。  
他绝对绝对不会跟任何人分享这个表情。  
但是Even从惊讶（惊喜？）变成了现在这样——兴高采烈，甚至有点洋洋自得，好像他们来买的不是润滑剂，而是Even喜欢的某种果冻饮料。  
“它们让我眼花缭乱。”Even转过身来诚恳地对他说，“有水基型，硅基型和混合型。硅基型好像更润滑一点。还有可食用的，草莓味柑橘味和……朗姆酒味，听起来有点奇怪。还有一款长效保湿热感……还是无色无味的吧，香精对身体不好。”  
“就……选一个，Even。润滑剂就是润滑剂，它只是一种……辅助工具。”Isak捂着脸努力地表达着。他很庆幸柜子前只有他们。  
Even把他从购物车后面拉过来，他拿开Isak的手，看着他：“这很重要，baby，必须是让你觉得舒服的，对你好的润滑剂。”  
Isak无法避开Even的眼睛。从Isak叫住他时就多了一些别样情绪的Even的眼睛，现在正瞧着他，好像Isak是所有维生素糖里Even最喜欢的那头小狮子。  
这个比喻糟透了，Isak想。  
“你会让我觉得舒服，你会对我好的。”他轻轻说。  
Even张开了嘴。  
“我……其实润滑剂不重要，我不是说不用润滑剂，那会很痛。我是想说，润滑剂并不是今天的目的，我只是想让你知道，我想和你一起做这些事，买润滑剂和之后的一切。我不想一个人探索性，虽然遇到你以前我就是这样的，但是那实在是太无聊了，而你每次都会用不同的方式吻我，你永远充满惊喜……”  
“Isak。”  
“嘘，听我说完。我很满意你给我的一切，但是我还想要，好吧现在我听起来像Magnus了。”  
Even微笑着摇了摇头。  
“我在想也许我们可以更进一步了，毕竟……我都见过你妈妈了。”Isak做了个鬼脸，“而且我还拿着她一星期五百块的工资。”  
Even把他拉进怀里。  
“嗯……我看到你卫衣口袋里的套子了。所以我想你也应该想要。”  
“喔？”Even把他推开一点，Isak仿佛看到他的脸颊有泛红的迹象，眼睛睁大一些，“啊。你说的是我身上这件。”  
Isak点点头，“别担心，我已经把它拿出来了。还好它一直是完整的，不然你可能会死得很惨。”  
“嘿！”Even瞪着他。  
Isak闷闷地笑起来。  
“然后我猜，比起我钻进被窝吓你一跳，你会更喜欢和我一起做这些……前期工作。”Isak在他胸前抬起头，看到Even弯弯的眼角，“事实证明我是对的。”  
“我的确很喜欢这个超市date。”Even抚摸着他的背，就像他第一次时做的那样。  
“所以，赶紧拿一瓶，在我后悔之前。”  
“我记得刚刚有个人说要和我一起探索性来着，你知道他是谁吗？看来他才是更好的男朋友人选。”  
“他被我的耐心杀死了。”Isak从他怀里挣脱，“好吧，我不会后悔。但是我可能真的要失去耐心了，因为我想这件事已经想了……很久了。所以我们最好赶快回家。”  
“哇唔，我也想了很久，但是我依旧很有耐心。”  
“三个星期？”  
“……你不会想知道的。”  
Isak感觉自己又陷入了Even 的甜蜜陷阱里，他决定不要上钩，不为所动。  
Isak看向货柜，飞快地扫视着。  
在Even提出更多意见之前，他指着一个黑色的瓶说：“我们就买这个。”

Even还是买了小狮糖。他对着收银员微笑。他要Isak向他展示那招“坊间流传”的撩妹大法并且在吻上Isak的一瞬间就把糖卷过去嚼碎了。他企图说服Isak拎购物袋——“你不想握着我的手吗？我可是你的男朋友。”  
他们慢慢走回家，在所谓的漫长等待后，Isak的耐心似乎重生了。即将到来的结合，人永远处在结合的可能性之中。  
毕竟他已经有了安全（I）套和润滑剂。  
和很多很多可以吃很多天的垃圾食品。  
还有一个愿意和你一起探索性的男朋友。  
没有更好的生活了。

在收集资料这方面，他们可谓不分伯仲。  
\-------------------------------  
Magnus把揉成一团的纸扔在Isak挑出来的葡萄干上面，异常亢奋地绕着餐桌走了一圈，然后在他对面坐下。  
“猜猜我的作业得了几分。”  
“社会课吗？”Isak观察着他的脸色，Magnus看起来很高兴，“不要告诉我你得了六分。”  
因为Isak只拿了个可悲的四分——这是一篇令人印象深刻的观察报告，Isak，但是驼鹿的迁徙和我们的主题有什么关系？  
再给他两分钟他就能想出一个令人信服的理由。  
Magnus尖声笑了一下：“灵媒叫我重写。”  
Isak打开那张烂糟糟的纸。  
事实是Magnus把自己乱七八糟的性幻想全写了上去，以一种十分幽默的口吻，配了插图，Isak发誓这是他见过的最下流的东西。  
“你应该被开除，Mags。”  
\-----------------------------  
“你觉得家里现在有人吗？”Even问他。  
“Noora去Eva家了，Eskild在工作，Linn和她爸妈在一起。”  
Even盯着他看了一会儿，突然笑出声来：“天哪，你谋划多久了？”  
“我没有谋划，这只是一个……计划。”  
“听起来没有差别。”  
“因为公寓的墙很薄，所以他们不在家对彼此都好。”  
Even握着他的手收紧了。“你考虑得很周到，baby。”  
Isak转过头对他灿烂地一笑：“你才知道吗？”  
如果Even没有握着自己的手，他就不会知道Isak温暖的手心在冒汗，这个灿烂的笑容就能掩饰几乎让他嗓子发疼的紧张，Isak就可以像他一直想展现的那样作出一副成竹在胸的样子。然而Even知道一切，他知道Isak其实已经慌张得一塌糊涂了。  
但是一个合格的男朋友就是要在这种时候配合你，所以Isak才不管他的心是不是要跳出来，他只需要把自己汗湿的掌心和Even的手贴起来，万事是可以大吉的。  
他们只需要安静地走。  
Even正在把啤酒塞进冰箱，他从购物袋里拿出啤酒罐头，非常没有必要地用厨房纸巾把它们周身擦一遍，然后放进冰箱的保鲜层，每一罐都必须字样朝外，排列地整整齐齐。而且他每次只拿一罐。Isak盯着他的后背，Even转身的时候没有抬头看他，而是更加细致地擦起罐头。  
购物袋里还有三个罐头。  
“Even。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在紧张吗？”Isak有点破音。  
男朋友没有回答。  
Isak呼出一口气，从台面上跳下来。他走过去拿起一个罐头开始擦拭。Even的动作顿了顿。  
“是的。”  
Isak的心脏抽搐了一下，他的喉咙有点痒。当支配你的不再是勇气时，越是充分的准备就越让最后时刻的到来变得更加艰难。Isak闭上眼睛，如果他在进门的时候就跳到Even身上，也许这些啤酒罐子现在正可怜地躺在地板上，还有那些膨化食品，都会被凌晨回来的Eskild一脚踩得碎巴巴，最后丢进垃圾桶里。  
他忽然忘了他们之前是怎么滚到一起的。那时候一切都水到渠成，根本不需要思考。  
也许他一开始就是错的，Isak想，没有人会像他这样准备这些事，带男朋友去买润滑剂什么的。Gayporn里从来都是开门见山，谁会浪费时间把上润滑剂和戴安全套的过程拍出来呢？  
“操。”Isak轻轻地咒骂了一声，把手上的罐子递给Even，“我实在是很可笑，Even。”  
Even转身关上冰箱门，终于看向他：“如果你很可笑，那么我也很可笑。”  
“那也是被我带的。”  
“你这么厉害？”Even靠过来，“因为我不仅被你带跑了，而且还觉得很开心。”  
Isak下巴磕在他的肩膀上，拥抱住Even胸前由冰箱带来的寒气，说：“你是够傻的。”  
“还有一件事要提醒你，亲爱的。”  
Isak把手环到他脖子上。“什么？”  
“你的教材太有误导性了。”  
Isak眨眨眼睛，当他反应过来Even说了些什么的时候，对方已经在他耳边闷声笑了。  
“偷窥狂。”Isak从脸红到脖子。  
“是你那个文件夹太明显了，谁会给自己的文件夹起名叫‘机密’？”  
“我讨厌你。”Isak无力地说，“我再也不把电脑给你玩了。”  
Even的笑声渐渐停下来，他握住Isak的肩膀把他推开，在他嘴唇上啄了一口。“Porn都是骗人的，Isak。”  
去他妈的，Isak想对自己翻一个白眼，最轻蔑的那种。他现在就是要做一些可笑的事。  
“所以——”Even撕下润滑剂外面那层透明塑料纸，“让我读一下说明。”  
Isak穿着他睡觉时的白T恤，坐在浴室的洗手台上。他们两个轮流洗了澡，Even的脖子上挂了一条毛巾，他的头发现在还在滴水，Isak一边擦头发一边听他念瓶子上的字。  
“打开盖子，挤出适量润滑剂，将润滑剂涂在接触的地方，按摩直到感到舒适……”Even低声说。  
Isak咳嗽一声。  
Even看了他一眼，继续念道：“啊，这里有一行小字。使用前最好将产品在掌心里捂热。”  
Isak把脸埋进毛巾里。  
“我喜欢这个步骤。”Even说，“听起来很有人情味。”他撩开Isak眼前的毛巾，亲了亲他颤抖的眼睑，接着又把注意力放回瓶子上。  
“哇，你挑了一瓶可食用的，baby。”  
Isak把毛巾甩到地上，手指戳了戳Even的胸膛：“不是我挑的，是我随便拿的。”  
“你的手气总是很好。”Even弯了弯眼睛，“那么——捂热。我们来把它捂热。”  
Isak咽了一口口水，在浴室这样封闭的环境里这个声音有点大。  
“你想要什么，baby？”  
Isak伸出手，毫不意外地看见Even的瞳孔放大了，于是他努力让自己镇定下来：“捂热。”  
“你想自己来？”  
Isak点点头，他的下唇快要被自己咬破了。“毕竟它一会儿是要进到我里面去的。我想我应该负个责……什么的。”  
Even看了看天花板，Isak真想摸一摸他上下滑动的喉结，他的男朋友又把他锁进自己灰蓝色的双眼里，Isak看见他眼里自己抖动的倒影。“你太他妈撩人了，Isak。”  
“你说过好多遍了。”Isak凑过去舔掉了他脖子里的一滴水珠。  
Even的声音有些破碎：“而我每一次说都是认真的。”  
他往自己的掌心里倒了一点润滑剂，抬头不确定地瞄了Even一眼：“这些够吗？”  
“呃，再来一点，不想弄疼你。”  
“好吧，你说了算。”  
“够了，Isak，它们要流下来了。”Even低声说。  
“对不起。”Isak连忙停住，“我有点手抖。”  
Even把瓶子从他手里拿开，握住他的手。  
Isak深深地呼吸，透明粘稠的液体在他指缝里勾连着，Isak很庆幸它是无色无味的，他可以试着用一种客观公正的态度对待它。他把手从Even掌心里抽出来，慢慢盖在另一只手上。  
他冲Even笑了一下，说：“真的很凉。”  
然后他开始给Even将那个橘子气味床单的故事。这是Isak生命中最漫长的三分钟。  
回到家以后他们几乎没怎么接吻，也缺乏必要的身体接触，但仅仅是那瓶润滑剂的存在就足以让Isak浑身颤栗了。他们在半硬的状态里进行的这些对话，现在回想起来都十分可笑。  
这是Isak给自己设的陷阱。  
“Even。”他求救似的，“它热了。”  
男朋友装出临危不乱的样子，说：“把腿抬起来，Isak。”  
“放到台面上吗？这里可能不够宽，我觉得我……”Isak试着往里坐了一点。  
“放、放到这儿来。”Even伸出手臂。  
“喔。噢。”Isak听话地抬起腿，让Even的胳膊能够架住他。  
“好吧，我想我这样是可以把你的内裤脱下来的。”  
Isak看着他纠结的样子，突然笑起来。“我们简直是在给自己找罪受。”  
“现在去卧室还来得及。”  
他摇摇头：“我可不想让润滑剂流一地。而且……这里有镜子。”  
Even的脸颊肉眼可见地迅速红了：“我应该把你的嘴堵住，凯撒。”  
“上帝也无法阻止我讲话。”Isak挪了挪屁股，冰凉的台面让他后背一酸。  
但他也只有占占嘴上便宜了。  
Isak颤抖着用一根手指沾了点润滑剂。  
“太少了，baby，那只能让你伸进一个指节。”  
“闭嘴！”Isak给了他一个眼刀，但还是乖乖地把手指在掌心里滚了一圈。  
Even担忧地看着他。“慢慢来，Isak。”  
Isak咬牙伸入一根手指，进行到第二个指节的时候他就受不了了。  
“不行，Even，进不去了。”  
“深呼吸，Isak，慢慢转动一下。让润滑剂发挥作用。不要担心，把重量压在我身上。”  
Isak感到自己的手指被吸住了，这比舔手上的酱料难一百倍。  
“好，好了。”  
“你真棒，baby，你做得很好。现在轻轻转动一下，对，然后慢慢抽出来，慢慢地——”  
Isak盯着Even起伏的胸膛。  
“不要完全抽出来，现在两根一起。”Even抚摸着他的大腿让他放松。  
Isak气喘吁吁地探进第二根手指，他腿间的家伙非常碍事地蹭在他的手臂上，Isak却无暇顾及它。  
“痛吗？”  
“有一点。”Isak虚弱地笑了一下，“但是可以接受。”  
“好，慢慢地，手指像剪刀一样动好吗？”  
他艰难地点点头，感到内壁被异物充斥、撑开，那地方又反过来吮吸着，而这仅仅是他自己的两根手指而已。  
Isak紧紧地咬着下唇。  
Even舔开他的唇瓣，舌头划过他的牙齿，Isak被包裹在一个炙热的吻里面，手指不自觉地加快了动作。  
“嗯……”他感到脊背一阵酥麻，体内的手指似乎开启了一个奇艺的点。呻吟从他们嘴唇相触的间隙流泻出来，被Even吃进嘴里。  
“你感觉到了吗，baby？”Even抵着他的额头问。  
Isak只是喘息着，那个点找不到了。他的体内涌起一阵空虚和失落。  
“休息一下，亲爱的，然后第三根手指。”  
Isak恐惧地摇摇头，同时有着隐秘的期待。  
“三根手指，Isak，否则你会受伤的。我保证这是最后一根。”Even按摩着他的膝盖，顺势把他的腿分开一些。  
第三根手指比想象中的容易，Isak体会到了一种奇特的饱胀感。他试着慢慢把手指抽出，然后再插进去，感觉润滑剂正通过手指和他的身体融合，即使在手掌中捂热，进入体内后还是透着凉意。而这些粘液只有在他体内才能真正温暖起来。  
“Even，Even。”Isak忽然停下来。  
“我在这里。”  
“流出来了。”Isak轻声说。透明粘液正顺着他的指缝流到股间，稍作停留就勾连着滴到地砖上。  
Even握着他膝盖的手收紧了。Isak瞥到他灰色的内裤前端深色的痕迹。  
“Isak。”  
“三根手指都进去了，Even。现在怎么办？”  
明知故问。  
“抽出来。”Even说，“不要太快。”  
在Isak的手指离开自己身体的一瞬间，Even托着他的膝盖窝往上一抬，几乎把他带离台面。Isak惊呼着抓住台角，Even半蹲下来，把他的腿架到肩膀上，埋头在他股间。  
“Even！”Even在入口处停留了片刻，他舔了舔Isak弄出来的透明的水渍，下一秒火热的舌头就伸进那片湿润的地带。由于手指做了先锋，舌头进入得很容易，戳刺，钩舔，在Even的唾沫和润滑剂的共同作用下，Isak软作一团，快感从那里直达脚趾，让他不由自主地蜷缩起来。  
硬得快要死了。  
“停下来，Even，Even。”Isak挣扎着抓住他的头发，“我要掉下来了。”  
Even又往里戳了一点，握着他大腿的手几乎要把那里捏出淤青。  
Isak咬住自己的手背，几声不成调的请求溢出来。他看着Even用粘着晶莹水渍的舌头舔了舔他的勃起，Isak颤抖起来，手背被咬出一个深深的牙印。  
Even直起身拿开他的手，吻了吻那个牙印，然后闯入Isak的嘴唇之间。  
他尝到了性的二分之一。  
剩下的二分之一是属于Even的味道。  
Even站在他的两腿之间，Isak脱他的内裤时手指哆嗦得几乎没有办法工作。他用手抚摸过，用嘴尝过，甚至用双腿感受过的属于Even的东西冲出束缚展现在他面前，现在它即将真正属于Isak。  
“进来。”他说，“我准备好了。”  
他听到包装袋被打开的声音，Even把他们的内裤踢开，手掌抚过他的大腿内侧，试图继续用手帮Isak扩张。  
Isak压着他的后脑勺吻他，不在乎手上残余的润滑剂把男朋友的头发再次弄脏。“再不快点我会死的。”他用力嘬住Even的舌头。  
“你确定吗？但你仅仅扩张了五分钟。”  
“感觉像十年那么长。相信我，Even，我百分之……九十准备好了。”  
Even笑了一声，在Isak的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口：“你真可爱。”  
“我不可爱，我很火辣。现在、赶快、进来。”Isak捶了捶他的肩膀。  
“好的，好的。”Even温柔地看着他，左手顺势摸上他的腰，另一只手仍然托着他的腿。Isak的入口被撑开，比三根手指粗壮得多的顶端戳了进来。他深深地吸着气，觉得前所未有的孤独。  
“Even。”他请求道。  
Even抚摸着他的腰，低声叫Isak名字的时候好像念咒语一样小心翼翼。  
“如果疼就叫停好吗？”Even说。  
Isak摇头。  
下一秒Even就全部插了进来。  
Even的一部分在他身体里，那么坚挺炙热，隔着安全套和润滑剂仍然可以清晰地感受它，将Isak从里到外彻底打开，好像把他的灵魂撕开了一条口子。  
浴室里只剩下他们沉重的喘息。Even埋在他的脖子里，似乎也没有从这种完全被包裹的紧密感中缓过神来。他们的小腹挤压着Isak坚硬的勃起，Isak紧紧地抱着Even，努力放松自己。  
“动一动……”他出声央求。  
Even开始在他体内进出，起初十分缓慢，一点点研磨着Isak的耐性，几次差点全部滑出，再整根没入，他以一种极其细致的姿态干着Isak，直到他们对彼此的频率烂熟于心。Isak轻轻地呻吟，当Even顶到最里面的时候他几乎觉得自己要被捅穿了，然后又是莫大的空虚。他们无暇接吻，Isak只能咬住Even的肩膀来避免自己说出乱七八糟的话。  
“Isak，Isak。”Even在他颈侧深深地吻了一下，“你真好。”  
“天……天哪。”Isak的脚尖都蜷缩起来，“就是那里。”  
“哪里？”  
“你刚刚碰到了，baby，再来一次。”Isak迷乱地要求道。  
Even加快了速度，性器摩擦着Isak的内壁，一只手深深陷进他的臀肉里。  
“给我一点……时间。”Even努力探索着他的敏感点，他脸色潮红，头发上的水珠和脸上的汗一齐甩在Isak身上，胸前滚烫。  
“啊！”Isak仰起头，瞬间蔓延起一片的快感让他眼前一白，“就是那里，就是那里。”  
Even找对了角度，一次次地碾压着那个地方，镜子里Isak颤抖的脊背和脆弱的脖子暴露无遗，他的腰侧和臀瓣泛出几个指印，汗水流过他的腰窝滑向他们结合的部位。Isak在他怀里紧绷，又柔软。  
Isak不再压抑快感的流露，他在Even耳边发出那样邪恶的声音，却让人觉得是自己在破坏什么纯洁的东西。  
“你——真是——太棒了。”Even喘着气。  
“是的，是的，用力干我。”Isak用一个急切的吻回应他。  
Even照做了。  
Isak大声地呻吟起来，冰凉潮湿的台面搁在他腰上，Even倾身压向他，Isak无助地环着他的腰以防自己掉下去，他向后抵着镜子，这个角度让Even的性器进到更深。。  
Even一只手探向他腹前，前后夹击的快感将Isak推上悬崖，他的心脏底下空了一个洞，产生急坠的失重感。男朋友的喘息无疑是最刺激的催化剂，Even滚烫的呼吸在他皮肤上燃起一片火苗，把那个洞烧得更大。  
“快一点，快一点。”Isak的胸膛剧烈地起伏，夹着Even腰侧的大腿无力地打颤，他体内的性器冲撞得越来越没有章法，却都能准确地找到那个快感源泉。  
Isak眼前的世界变得模糊一片，他被自己的眼泪遮住了视线，却能感受到Even脸上近乎怒气的喜悦。  
“嘿，baby，Isak，我弄疼你了吗？”Even舔了舔他的眼窝。  
Isak胡乱地摇着头：“我太高兴了，我太他妈高兴了……”热气腾腾的眼泪涌出来，他飞快地用手背抹掉，喘息变成了抽噎。  
“嘘，我知道了，我知道了。”Even在他脸上印下无数个珍惜的吻，下身却还是那样坚定地抽插着。  
这正是Isak想要的一切。  
温暖的吻和火热的结合。  
他觉得自己全身的能量都集中到一处，以至于心脏出现了一瞬间的停摆，然后便是紧绷后的无限放松。Even的胸前也沾上了几滴白浊，因为Isak紧绞的内壁而青筋跳动的太阳穴，微张的抖动的嘴唇，还有他那给Isak带来连绵快感的性器。和他企图把浑身无力的Isak全部收入眼底的灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“来吧，Even，射出来。”  
他们维持那个姿势几乎整整五分钟。没有人讲话。Isak沉浸在高潮过后满足喜悦与悲伤交织的情绪中。  
直到他的背实在疼得不行。  
Even按了按他背部的淤青，不出意料地收获了Isak龇牙咧嘴的“痛痛痛”。  
“我去拿冰袋。”  
“绝对——不要。”Isak哼哼着翻到他身上，“让它自己消下去。”  
“你想留个纪念？”  
“对。”Isak翻了个白眼，“一个荣誉徽章。”  
“什么？淤青绝对没有牙印酷。”Even指了指自己惨不忍睹的肩膀。  
Isak红了红脸，摸摸那个牙印，有点惭愧地说：“你应该庆幸我咬的是肩膀。”  
他们静静地在床上躺了一会儿。然后Even打破了沉默：“所以——你觉得怎么样？”  
“噢。”  
“噢？”  
“还不赖。”他蹭了蹭Even赤裸的胸膛。  
“还不赖？”  
“嗯哼，一到十我给你打——八分。”  
“你简直不可置信。这是一场完美的性爱。”Even摇摇头，却并不显得不高兴。  
“那两分扣在你没有更多地吻我，而且你没有再多做一点……那个。”  
“哪个？”  
“上好润滑剂以后的那个。”  
Even眨了眨眼睛：“噢。”  
Isak把脸埋进他脖子里。  
“是你让我停下来的。”Even忽然指控道。  
“我现在后悔了。”Isak小声说。  
“嗯……或许我现在可以补救一下那两分？”  
\---------------------------  
“呃，我通常干完就撤。”  
“听起来很混蛋。”  
“因为我们只谈性，儿子。”Eskild咂了咂嘴，“不谈感情，没有抱抱。”  
Isak不信任地盯着他。  
“……好吧，有过一两次抱抱。因为那个人实在太可爱了。”  
\---------------------------------  
“我写完了。”  
他们吃午饭的时候Magnus把作业纸拍着桌子上，不幸地沾上了一些果酱。  
“哇呜，恭喜恭喜。”Isak装作很感兴趣的样子。  
“所以你这次没有画小黄漫？”Mahdi貌似真诚地问。  
“想听吗？我可以读一小段。我发誓这是我写过的最真情实感的东西。”  
“其实你之前那一篇也听真情实感的。”Jonas摸了摸鼻子，“只要你，呃，用点修饰，少那么一点点拟声词。”  
Magnus用“你他妈疯了吧”看着他。  
“这是一份正经的作业，兄弟，我不知道你在说些什么。”Magnus遗憾地摇头。  
“嘿，嘿，Magnus。”Isak挥了挥手，“我准备好听第一段了。就读第一段。”  
Magnus看起来有些为难。  
“好吧。但是第一段只有一句话，你真的只要听第一段吗？”  
三个人都诚恳地点头。Mahdi甚至放下了涂果酱的小刀。  
他清了清嗓子。  
“每个人都处在结合的可能性之中，这是我——一个时刻准备着的男孩——的亲身经历。”他停下来，观察着朋友们的表情。  
但是他们未免也沉默得太久了。  
“怎么样？”  
“……”  
“操！果酱滴到我裤子上了！纸纸纸谁有纸……”  
\-------------------------------  
故事的最后Isak把润滑剂和安全套一起放进了抽屉里。


End file.
